2013-01-07 YAL: Party Time
He'd told a few people about it ahead of time and made sure to get the okay to do it beforehand from Thor and tonight's the night. Invites were either handed out in person, via text message, or with the aid of Billy-Magic to all members of the team. It wasn't a big thing, Eddie just thought it would be good for the members of the new team to get together and hang out to get to know one another and 'talk shop' if they wanted so he set up this get together. Dressed in jeans and an S-shield t-shirt, Eddie's moving about and making sure everything's set up. There's drinks and snacks set out on the table in the living room and pizzas on the way. He's dragged the kareoke machine Sif bought out if anyone wants it and has even hooked one of those video game consoles up to the TV. "Alright...I think everything is all s-s-set up..." he trails off, waiting for the first of his guests to arrive. Only the tragicaly Uncool make it to parties early, which would explain why Billy 'Wiccan' Kaplan is the first to arrive. Dressed in just jeans and a t-shirt with Captain America's shield on it he nocks on the door to the Apartment humming just a little bitto himself... If only the Tragically Uncool arrive early, then Thor's also in that camp. Which makes sense, given how Billy likes to dress when out 'working'. Thor did indeed give the okay, and with Midgard quiet for the moment, the Asgardian sits on the balcony out of the way of the kids, and drinks mocha from a mug. He keeps half and ear out to the going ons inside, especially as there's a knock at the door. The silent question upon his face and shoulders: Do I get that? A glance at the waiting Eddie, and Thor sips his coffee and turns back to looking into the fire in the firepit on the balcony. Eddie's party. Eddie's hospitality. Thor remains where he is. Pacing back and forth Ben moves in his small apartment while arguing with himself of all people. "I shouldn't go...I mean what if someone's met Peter Parker?" "Then think of the time the team stood up to bat with you and oh yeah, you're on a team, Ben. Bonding only happens if you show up. Footsteps echo up and down his small hallway as the one-man-banter-fest continues, "What if it turns out to be fun?" "Eventually they're going to have to know, right?! I mean, you can't just hide from them forever. Besides Dark and Mysterious never worked out for Pete so it'll never work out for you, Park-," he catches himself, "Reilly." The argument continues until the neighbor beneath him bangs on his floor, their ceiling, the universal sign to keep it down in shared dwellings. Pulling out his phone Ben sighs at a name that is a little too quiet for comfort, but then focuses on the invite. "I guess..," his voice carries a defeated tone. Grabbing his keys the teen starts to head out to the location. Dressed in a the dark blue hoodie that is partially hidden by a black button up coat, with a pair of blue jeans and the standard black converse, Ben is greeted by the city cold. The address he knew how to get because well, he's been there before. Thor hosted a nice Thanksgiving gathering for those unfortunate enough to not have a family for the holiday. Honestly it is a warm memory he secretly cherishes so finding the place was a breeze. Eventually there is a knock on the door. Brown eyes, that match the color of his hair, scan the entry way as he gets ready for the standard greeting with a booming voice. People at Thor's place are a loud and happy lot.' While she had gone through much deliberation trying to figure out whether she wants to attend or not, Noriko eventually convinced herself to spend a more comfortable and potentially more fun time for a change. So a bit later, perhpas, then the actual listed starting time on the invitation, she rings the doorbell. She's not dressed for partying, though the nicer jacket she got from Kate does a good job of hiding the ragged state of her clothes when its buttoned up. She even has her hood down for the occasion, and it looks like she found a place to wash her blue hair. Waiting outside the door, she's shuffling her weight nervously from one foot to the other. "Hey! It was Noriko, right?" That voice comes from Karolina Dean, hurrying up to the door of the apartment not too long after Noriko's own arrival. The blonde was dressed in a manner she would consider 'cute'. Jean jacket, cream blouse, leggings, and brown boots with imitation fur trims. Slowing as she approaches, she quirks her head to the side and smiles, looking past Noriko to Ben. "Hey there. I'm Karolina," she says, bringing up her fingers to kinda wiggle them at him in a wave. One of these days, Robbie Baldwin is going to get one of the neat superhero logo shirts for himself to wear. Though, in his mind, that will happen the day a Speedball shirt comes out. Hey, a boy can dream, no? He might have been earlier if he had taken the high road, but he's carrying a large dish covered in tin foil, which would not really withstand bouncing across New York City rooftops. So, it's subway-riding, then walking. At least he can take the elevator without incident because even thinking about all those stairs wears him out. This gives him time to think about the party. People he knows. His...friends. A party he's not likely to get thrown out of for sneaking in. It wouold be a first. His friends. His teammates. A for-real superhero team, named on TV and everything! He's not literally bouncing down the hall as he approaches the penthouse, but there's a definite hastiness in his step, even as he sees people outside. "Lining up for it!" he calls out to Ben and Nori. "Now that's the best kind of party!" Eddie jumps at the knock to the door, glancing around quickly. "I g-got it!" he calls out, scurrying to the door. He doesn't have a problem with Thor greeting the guests since it is his apartment after all. He just doesn't want to bother the Thunder God with things like that. Almost crashing into the door, Eddie slides to a halt in front of it and pulls it open. There's a pause at the sight of the assembled group before Eddie grins and steps aside to let them all in. "Hi g-guys! I'm glad you could make it!" Tommy, being Tommy, tried to be fashionably late, but didn't quite manage. He is about right on time. He has not bothered to dress up or anything, thinking Eddie would have an apartment about as large as his own, if that. He didn't expect, well, an palace-style penthouse. When the door opens, he makes a double take. "Er... interesting place you have here, Eddie." Hey, maybe this super-hero stuff does pay better than he expected. Billy Kaplan grins and greets each of the other teens as they show up. At least even if he is terminaly uncool he is not the only one one that early. As Eddie opens the door Billy gives a wave, "Hey Eddie." and then does his best to make sure he is out of the way of everyone else thats shown up so that they can get into the apartment. Granted, this is the Thunderer's apartment, but this is Eddie's hosted party. It's important for the host to greet his guests personally. Only once he's assured all of Eddie's guests are greeted and in, does Thor rise. He needs more mocha, and needs to be hospitible. The Thunder God moves in from the balcony toward the kitchen. "Greetins, friends of Eddie! Be welcome," Thor booms slightly, happy to know that his hall, this small piece of Asgard on Earth, will for this night, be filled with joy and laughter. "Ain't no party like an ally party," Ben says to his bouncy friend and tosses in a little dance for safe measure. Sadly, Peter Parker has no rythm and Ben comes off looking like the "White Guy" from that Offspring video from ages ago. Dated moves and no rhythm just make him look like an idiot for a brief second. And somehow this is the same guy that did want to interrogate teenagers from high ledges. His attention goes to Karolina, "Hey. Ben," and he waves back thinking the girl isn't a hand-shake or huggy kind of person. A nod is given to Noriko, "Nori," then the others are addressed, "Eddie, Billy, everyone else," and then that booming voice echoes. "THOORRRRR," Ben says a lot like the crew from Cheers greet their favorite barfy "Norm." Someone may be putting on a front tonight. Or maybe someone is just finally happy to have some sembelance of a social circle. Hard to tell really. "I didn't know you and Thor had a connect Eddie," he cries out to his friend. Hopefully no one knew Peter Parker because this is the first time anyone has seen Ben without a mask or some kind of facial covering. "Hi Karolina, and yeah, Noriko's me," Noriko gestures at herself with her thumb, "you're looking good, Karolina," she offers with something resembling a smile. She has a certain fondness for Karolina, after all, the girl has been very kind to her. When Tommy arrives Noriko says nothing to him, and seems to have taken the tactful choice, in her mind, to just ignore his presence in order to avoid ruining the mood of the party. She waves at others without being too vocal, keeping pretty much along the wall as she walks in. "Wouldn't miss it, Ed-man," Robbie replies. When he's close enough to their youthful party host, he lifts the edge of the foil off of the plate. "Double-chocolate peanut butter Rice Krispie treats," he explains. "I...learned how to make them." Cocoa Rise Krispies with Chocolate chips and peanut butter chips mixed in, and marshmallow is usually used to hold them together. That's a lot of sugar. Which explains a lot about Robbie, really. He smiles as he recognizes a few people, though Ben gets a curious, 'who is that' look. "Where can I-?" He's cut off as the apartment owner greets him, and this is the first time Robbie's seen him up close. He leans his head back...and back, because wow, tall. And...just... "H-hi, Thor," he says, trying to sound smooth and being utter failcakes at it. "Dude, it's Thor," he whispers. Karolina does perk up at the sound of Thor's voice, a wide smile spreading across her lips as she calls back to Thor, "Thank you for inviting us into your home, Thor! We hope to bring lots of joy!" she enthuses, glancing towards Eddie and giving him a wink. Your secret was safe, Ben Reilly. Karolina had only heard of Spiderman, never had the opprotunity to meet Parker. Being basically the only other woman at this party, Karolina gravitates towards Noriko's zone of influence. That means the normally social young woman ends up at the wall, too. "I haven't been to a party - well, any party, since California. How about you, Nori?" Karolina asks, giving the other a wide grin. Eddie blinks a few times at Tommy's greeting, looking around. He smiles a bit sheepishly and shrugs. "Um. Th-thanks but it's more um...." he pauses, looking back as Thor booms his greeting. "M-meet Thor. I live here with him and Sif. He's the god of thunder," he's pretty sure that explains the whole palace-y thing. "Those sound great, Robbie. You c-can put them with the other food on the table," he answers, gesturing at the table where there's all sorts of other snacks and some small sandwiches set out. He grins at the greeting Ben gives Thor, shrugging slightly. "You d-didn't?" he asks Ben. He thought he mentioned it. With greetings complete, Eddie leads people to the living room where there's seating available for all. "Hawkeye says she c-c-can't make it tonight but she gave me some stuff to give everyone," he says, picking up a bag and looking through it. The people that already have phones get a flash drive and the ones that don't are handed SmartPhones. "Hawkeye says we c-can use these to communicate securely. The drivey things have a program you c-c-can put on your phone that will let it send like secret messages and that only people with the program can read...and the phones already have it," he explains as best he can like Hawkeye told him. To say the truth Tommy is surprised to see Noriko in the party. Maybe Eddie and Hawkeye managed to talk with her? Not as surprised as seeing Thor in the place, though. Karoline's statement explains it, though. It is Thor's apartment. Holy shit. "Ah, yes, thanks for letting us to have the party here. Very... awesome." Glance to Eddie. He could have told him about it. Except, well, Tommy wouldn't have believed Eddie. Billy Kaplan can't help himself. As Robbie reacts to Thor he grins and then does a surprised double take, "It's Thor? Really? Where?" Billy does know how Robbie feels he felt that the first few dozen times he met Thor, and stll does every now and then, but the boy's reaction is one that just beggs for a little teasing. Ben's secret, it is safe wtih Billy because while he knows the name Peter Parker if for no other reason than getting all the Spider Man pictures he has never seen his face before either. So many youthful mortals in one place... the God just smiles, not really able to keep up with so much going on. He does recognize the awe in the voices of those seeing him personally for the first time. Thor can't help but grin that prideful little grin. It's to Robbie, though, that the Thunderer moves with his now full mug of mocha. Large hand is held out, and with a rumbling voice Thor warmly offers, "Let me take that, Friend of Eddie. That thou mightst remain with thy friends and brothers at arms for stories and tales and much laughter." Billy's comment makes Thor smirk a bit more. Looks like the Thunderer got the joke. For oNCE! "Yeah, isn't Thor taller than this guy?" Ben pats the Thunder God's shoulder then gets completely distracted. All of the words sink in about Kate's new toy for the team. While his teammate would oogle it, try to figure out if it could text message, Ben is all about figuring out how it works, how to improve it, how to get his old phone to forward to this brand new one complete with all the little incription goodies. The grin on Ben's face when that device is handed to him is much like a child told by their parent they could pick anything they wanted out of the candy store. Sitting on a chair Ben starts to pull off the protective backing to get a better look at the battery and hardware. Food! There's food! Sweet food at that! Cookies are a rare treat, and Noriko's eyes immediately shift towards the plate unfoiled by Robbie. Edging along the wall, almost as if she was trying not to be noticed despite being an invited guest, Noriko sneaks closer to the plate to snatch herself a couple of cookies. If successful, Noriko would take the cookies and immediately veer right back against the wall, "me? I haven't been to a party since my 13th birthday," she answers bitterly, her voice cracking a bit as if the memory is somehow painful. Holding back tears, she immediately takes a bite of one of the cookies in her hands and lets the sweet taste soothe her mind. While Eddie talks, Noriko peers at Thor and then turns back to facing Karolina, "God of Thunder? As in, for real?" As Thor takes the plate from him, Robbie is still staring. Sure, Eddie's told him he lives in Thor's place, and Robbie has been here before. But, he's always been nervous about actually meeting the big guy, since he wanted to stress his friendship with Eddie is genuine and not using the boy to meet his friends. "Nicetomeetyou," he finally spits out, giving Billy a...it's not a death glare; Robbie's not capable of such. Maybe a paper-cut glare, or a stubbed toe glare. He glances at the ground. Remember your friends! "Eddie," he says. "How've you been? This is so cool, you know. We're like, a team, like you said." Though, he picks up something someone else has said, and he glances to the room at large Karolina's eyes mostly go to Thor across the room. Although what Noriko does draws her attention, a little grin touching her lips. At least, until she sees those tears dotting the corners of Noriko's eyes, that grin turning into a frown in a hurry. Bringing up a hand, she hopes to rest it upon Noriko's shoulder and squeeze. "Hey, well... this will be fun. Everyone is here, and you came too, so... bonus!" she says, trying to sound peppy. "As for the god of thunder thing? He says its for real, and even if he isn't, he is really, really, really strong, so. Hey. If you want to be sure, we should go talk to him, right? Come on - I'll take the lead and everything, if you wanna." Thor glances at Ben, a smirk on his face. This sort of banter can the Thunder God handle, given the verbal barbs of the Warriors Three. But seeing hte youth distracted, Thor says nothing in response. Instead, his stormy blue-grey eyes flick toward Noriko as one of his titles slips past her lips. A slight nod is given to the girl before his eyes return to Robbie and that plate of goodies. He's about to turn away, about to head to the kitchen to unwrap the chocopeanut krispies of awesomeness, when Robbie blurts out his greeting. Thor chuckles warmly and dips into quite the formal looking bow for the boy. Well, as formal as one can get with a mug of mocha in one hand and a tray of death by sugar and chocolate peanut awesomeness in the other. "Likewise, is it an honor to mee thee, Friend of Eddie," Thor says... because he hasn't yet been formally introduced. It doesn't seem to bother him tonight. Eddie's party; Eddie's rules. Thor turns then, to move away from the main part of the gathering and to the kitchen to set his mug upon the counter near hte tray. His big hands seeking to unwrap the foil carefully. And what of Mjolnir, you ask? The relic of Asgard? Sitting right over there by the balcony door, alone and quiet; it looks like little more than just a big hammer with a short handle. "I didn't want to come, but, I think this has a much better potential to be more pleasant and maybe even fun then what I'd be doing otherwise," Noriko says to Karolina as she reaches to wipe traces of tears, forcing herself to not break apart at some painful memories she's been repressing. "Thanks for being so nice, Karolina, really, wanna bite? The cookie is delicious!" Noriko herself has another bite before offering the extra cookie she took to Karolina. Looking from Karolina to Thor, Noriko seems a bit hesitant at first, but then nods, "fine, what's to lose? It's just a question, not like he'll be mad or anything. I bet it wouldn't be the first time anyone asked him that." Billy Kaplan will probably ooh and ahh over the new app for his phone later, if he can get it to run and manage not to blow his phone up again. Somedays he hates how much magic adn technology tend to not work well together. Billy sticks his tongue out at Robbie a little at the paper cut or stubbed toe glare before wandering into the party a bit. Being one of the least social of people BIlly finds himself jsut sort of milling around the apartment listening to the shoulds of his friends. He catches Noriko's words after ending up near her and nodding. "The one one and only, even named a day of the week after him." Was that a little sigh in his voice? Yeah, even if he has recently started dating someone Billy still has a small crush on the God...but can he be blamed? Eddie returns Karolina's smile and then just looks a little confused at Tommy's glance. Shrugging it off, he peers curiously at Ben. "What's up?" he asks, not knowing much about the phones. Hawkeye's the one to ask about those. Robbie gets a grin when he gets Eddie's attention. "I've b-been okay. Been setting this up and w-working on the place where our team's base will be," he says with an excited energy. "We're an actual team!" By now there is a neat little mess of various removable parts nearby where Ben sits. "Oooo she spared no expense. Look at this," he says to no on inparticular, "I don't even think you can find this on the market!" Yes, the team has a techie in the form of Scarlet Spider. A smile forms to his face as he fears his nerd is showing. His gaze turns to Eddie's question, "Ohhh just some sexy things going on in these new communicators. With a little luck I'll get this working a little smoother," his brown eyes look over the neatly dissected phone before carefully putting it all back together again. Tommy looks amused at Ben dissecting the communicator. "Man, you are worse than me," he comments, "at least I waited until I was in my place to dissemble and check the workings." As for Eddie's comments, "a secret base too?" He shakes his head in disbelief, but then frowns. "Well, we do have a task pending. Those weir animals and the missing people upstate. It had nothing to do with Granny and her gang, so we should go on investigating." Karolina pauses a long moment, trying not to let her smile falter too much at what Noriko says, but she takes that cookie, bringing it to her lips to take a bite from it. "Thanks," she says then, nibbling on the end before glancing towards Thor. "Alright. Here goes...!" she says, smiling so wide as she attempts to approach the God of Thunder. "Hail, Thor Odinson!" she enthuses, grinning wider. "I'm Karolina Dean - I've been by here once before, and it was just as lovely then. This is my friend, Noriko Ashida," she says then, glancing back to the other woman and smiling wider. "But we were wondering - and I know you probably get this a lot, but - are you ~really~ the God of Thunder? Like in the storybooks and everything?" Billy Kaplan grins at Karolina and Noriko and and keeps moving about jsut waiting for a bit of convrsation or something going on that could get him sucked in before he ends up near too Ben. "ok, last time one of my phones ended up in that many parts a goblin stole the SIM card." After a second of thought Billy adds, "Ok, he did not steal it so much as still had it in his hands when I banished him but same effect." Billy's head perks up as he hears mention of other pending work. "Weird animals? Like how weird? Mutated weird, or alien weird, or like...head of a goat body of a lion tail of a snake weird?" Hearing that there's some animal hijinks with Granny Goodness makes Beny's eyebrow go up, "Mutant, Anthropomorphic, Hybrid, Were, Monster, Mythological?" Seeing a lot of the other work done by Granny puts Ben a little on edge. Foil removed, Thor crumples it up with careless ease. He steps easily to the side and flicks the now tiny foil ball toward the trash. Thor shoots. Thor scores! GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL!!!! A tiny flicker of a grin at making that tiny little thing - ball in hoop - appears upon his face before he moves back to collect his mocha. The drink is immediately brought to lips. Mocha! Blue-gray eyes turn to Karolina as he's addressed, easily and assuredly, responding to the name of myth and legend. "Hail, Karolina Dean. And I welcome thee again to my home upon Midgard." Thor bows to Karolina, moving the mug to his left hand so he can offers his right to her, to take gently and bring her knuckles to his forehead. He's engaged after all. He shouldn't go around kissing other girl's hands any more. "Noriko Ashida, Friend of Karolina Dean; an honor and a pleasure. Welcome," rumbles the Asgardian, likewise offering Nori his hand to repeat the half bow and touch knuckles to forehead manuveur. Karo's question has the Norseman of Legend smiling. "Aye, Karolina Dean. I am. May I fully introduce myself to thee both, ladies?" Pause. "I am Thor, the Odin Son; Child of Jord, Son of Frigga. I am called Donar the Mighty, Prince of Asgard, Lord of Thrudheim, Wielder of Mjolnor, and Protector of Midgard. I have been called by many a name during my times upon Midgard, some of which are: the Lord of Storms, Bringing of Lightning and Rain, God of Thunder." Thor pauses a moment, then grins. "I suppose thou wouldst wish for a demonstration of some kind?" Thor asks warmly, tone pleasantly indulgent. Eddie just looks lost at Ben's answer. "Sexy?" he blushes a little, looking to Tommy to see if he can explain. When the white-haired speedster speaks up, Eddie nods. "Why wouldn't we have a b-base?" he asks. Then the animals are mentioned and Eddie nods. "I haven't seen anything n-new about them online or anything," he sighs. "I d-don't think they were magic, Billy. They were just like...b-b-bigger than normal animals and it seemed liked something was mind controlling them or something." "Yeah, hail and all that stuff," Noriko quips at Thor as she stands by Karolina's side as the two teenaged girl get closer to Thor to ask the pressing question he no doubt heard more than once in his life. Noriko rolls her eyes when Thor claims it's an honor and a pleasure, wondering why anyone would feel in any way priviledged to meet her, when she's essentially little more than a street rat. At least that's how she feels. "I guess it is, well, for me...especially if you are a god. I never met a real god before," Noriko says, as no doubt most people hadn't. When Thor takes her hand, Noriko just stares in confusion, not used to that kind of greeting. "I am Noriko, and that's it really, family doesn't matter much. I think my title is much simpler too, goes something like, kid. Yeah. Not very impressive." Looking from Thor to Karolina, Noriko seems like she'd very much like a demonstration, as she calls out, "yes! We do!" So she assumed Karolina would love a demonstration every bit as she does, what of it? "Do you think she's using the same tech with a little gene-splicing or some type of freaky fast-acting steriod or stimulant? Wouldn't be too out of the question. Although," Ben pauses for a moment as a thought strikes him, "IF you follow that trail of thought you have to wonder if the animals are just the test runs. We do animal testing all the time, it's how humans figured out cold medicine and a few other goodies. This could be her sick and twisted version of animal testing. A foreshadowing of what's to come in furry form," Ben looks between those that are in this part of the conversation. Granny took over the minds of teenagers, this new theory would still be in her M/O. At least Ben thought so anyway. Karolina's own blue eyes match Thor's easily - and a wider grin touches her lips. You'll have to forgive the brief look of surprise on her features when he lifts her hand to his forehead, but such a gesture was a bit odd for her. Still. Glancing towards Noriko, Karolina takes a handful of steps back from the God of Thunder, to sweep her eyes across the room in general, pausing when Noriko answers the way she does. Karolina laughs a bit - (although a bit nervously) - and takes a step back from Thor, "I really think we would, right!" says Karolina, her eyes tracking across the party and seeing Billy. A beat, and she gives him a smile and a little half-salute. "Family, my lady Noriko Ashido, Friend of Karolina Dean, is all that matters; be they family of blood, of arms, or of choice," Thor retorts gently, keeping a hold of the street rat's hand and moving to wrap it about his elbow as if she were the most dainty of princesses. "As for title, they come in time, with deems done and battles won; as thy have for my Spear and Shield - I reccommend thou take a moment tonight to request the tale from Eddie and Billy. I have not heard it in some time myself. Stories live when told often. - I've little doubt that thou shalt find thyself with quite the number of titles before the valkyrie come to collect thee to Valhalla's gates," Thor adds as he motions Karolina toward the balcony as he starts that way. He'd offer the other girl his other arm, but he's got to have a hand free to summon his hammer. Mjolnir leaps joyously toward Thor's outstretched right hand; the mocha having gotten set down upon the counter once more. Thor catches the hammer easily, as if it were a light thing, made of fiberglass and plastic. Billy Kaplan nods at Eddie and lets out a little breath eh has been holding. It's never fun fighting a whole lot of magic animals all at once. "AI...don't know. I mean could be someone else besides her. Mind control obvious in her MO but...she did nto seem the type to go with obvious jucing unless it would give straight up super powers instead of just making things bigger..." That, and the crazy old woman seemed like the type that would skip animal testing all together to Billy. "We got attacked by oversized animals while we were looking for the missing people near the Adirondack State Park," explains Tommy. "Not too dangerous, but really, they shouldn't have attacked us. They also had glowing eyes and I am pretty sure someone was controlling them. It also... I think someone tried to control me too, I felt it in my head. Well, we talked to the people of the area and they were... weird too. This was just after the fight with Harm, so it looked like it could be the same problem. But now it is pretty clear it is not." Pause, the white-haired teen wants to see the god's demonstration. "Circe practiced on people. Maybe the old hag is stealing the playbook of someone her...age?" Maybe Ben is grasping at straws with that last theory. To the man of science this is far more interesting than some God with a hammer. Thor -IS- the God of Thunder in Ben's mind. Between the stories, the accent, the manners all of it screams a man raised by another world. And that is proof enough to the wall-crawler. Noriko can't help but let out a little smile when Thor catches her off guard treating her as if she was some kind of lady, when it's quite obvious she couldn't be farthest from it. Still, what he says about family leaves her with an empty expression as she just nods, "say, you ever met that guy Shakespeare?" Noriko asks, taking a moment to adjust to that more archaic sounding English. It was bad enough she had to master actual English, but now a variant? It's tricky. "You think? I wonder what titles those could be..." Noriko just hopes Dead Homeless isn't one of those wouldbe titles she could attain. These days she hasn't been feeling too grand after all. She has to admit though, having her hand about a god's elbow, even if he's not a real god, is definitely a step in the right direction. She follows Thor's lead towards the balcony and lets out an exclamation when he suddenly summons Mjolnir, "wow!!! That was a cool trick!" Billy Kaplan knows for a fact Thor is Thor, he has seen him in action in this world and others and he has seen Asgard in person. That does not diminish his interest in seeing what Thor is up too though. It's always a wonder wto watch Thor show off. Now he is really torn, follow and watch or stay and talk? "Yeah, but circe was just making peoples outsides match thier insides...at least that was her excuse in the myths and stuff. How....How did it feel like they were trying to get into your head Tommy?" Karolina kinda looks on to the treatment of Noriko with something akin to happiness; reaching over to grab whatever drink she can find, hopefully settling with a can of soda. Spritzing the top, she lifts it up to her lips to take a sip before following the god to the balcony. She was content to not have to dangle off of an arm, really. Although those questions! Karolina gives Noriko a little nudge with her foot at the first one, although she says, "That's kinda the point of titles, though. You never know what sort of hero you are, until you finish becoming one," Karolina says with a widening smile towards Noriko. Although, once on the balcony, Karolina leans against the banister, taking a moment to look up towards the sky - night always felt so oppressive to her. But here... it was peaceful enough. "I don't think it's her," Eddie chimes in. "I think this is s-s-someone new. One of the freaky birds -talked-. It said mutant," he remarks, running a hand through his hair. "I w-wonder why it didn't try to control me t-t-too..." he trails off, silently thinking whatever sinister force was at work didn't deem him worth controlling. When it comes time for the demonstration, Eddie looks to Billy and gives him a smile. He never doubted Thor being the real deal...but then again the whole endless faith thing is sort of what he does. "I can not say that I have, lady Noriko Ashida," Thor replies, truncating the name now from familiarity. As he speaks and as Noriko works to make that adjustment to Thor's very formal English, to her ears his words shift subtly. From archaic English to a highly formal Japanese. Of course, everyone in the party that can hear Thor speak would hear this shift, but for each of them the shift is toward their own native tongue. If that's English, well, nothing seems to change about Thor's speech pattern. "As thy friend says, Ashida-sama (in English: lady Noriko Ashida), one never knows the title until it is given. The best are not self-made," Thor adds as he sweeps the girls, and whichever boys want to follow, out to the balcony. It's not far that he goes, just a step or two, and then the God of Thunder stops. His gaze goes to the sky once, then down to Nori on his arm. In his eyes, the flicker of a dozen lightning bolts. Over head, a crack of thunder splits the night. In his right hand, Mjolnir does gleam and glow with power. "Well, it was as if suddenly I was very tired and relaxed and it was hard to keep moving." And then there is a long pause to see the fireworks. No, actually he has little more to add, he is not up to date in the who is who of superbeings to have an idea of who could be messing up with animals and kidnapping people upstate. That is Eddie's specialty. Noriko takes the hint from Karolina, and tries to forego the comments, offering a smile to Karolina. She then laughs as she's called 'lady Noriko Ashida' again, it just seems silly to her when she knows she couldn't be farther away from being a lady. Still, she doesn't insist on correcting Thor, instead, she tries to picture how it must have been like if she truly was a lady. Fun to muse on such things when you are holding on to a god's arm. Noriko suddenly looks very serious when Thor starts speaking Japanese, she cannot believe that he just switched from that difficult to understand variation of English to her native tongue, and he's so respectful too, that makes her feel even more like a Princess in a ball setting. While Thor's words seem to fit everyone's own language, Noriko herself eagerly switches to Japanese, leaving her perhaps a bit less comprehensible to most of the others if not all of them. If Noriko was doubting before, she seems a bit more willing to believe, what with the language shift and the hammer summoning act. Karolina pauses. Being from Hollywood, California, when Thor says what he says using his divine tongue, the English way that comes out is... odd to hear from him. But then Noriko starts speaking Japanese, and that was odd in and of itself. "Huh," Karolina says, smiling to herself when the god of Thunder proves his birthright. Karolina bring up a hand to push a strand of her long blonde hair over her shoulder, her eyes turning up to the sky. Ben looks back to the girls then to the group he's by, "It was really nice of him to let us do this and let others in for different celebrations. His heart is bigger than his hammer." Billy Kaplan nods at Ben and laughs a little. "It is. Hospitality and parties were always a big thing for the Norse so maybe he was missing a bit of home too. Either way, its still absolutly awsome that we get to hang out like this." This time, Eddie's as stumped as Tommy. He may know the different heroes and villains out there but he needs more info before he can narrow it down. The display of power from Thor gets a grin. He jumps when the doorbell rings. "I g-got it!" he calls, already headed for the door. Of course a few moments later he returns carrying a small stack of pizza boxes and awkwardly balancing the free styrofoam container of french fries and two bottles of soda that came with it. "More food's here," he declares, quite happy this little hang out is going so well. When Karolina looks a bit confused, Noriko laughs and explains, "it's my native tongue, Karolina, Japanese...I didn't realize he could speak it, I'm sorry, I was just very excited to get to talk to someone in Japanese again." Alright, the real food is here and Tommy is hungry. He will let the others ponder about more important matters while he feeds his hyperfast metabolism. It is clearly a good party if he does not get back to his apartment hungry. "Real deal or not, I'll never knock that man. To be honest with you guys," a sigh escapes Ben's lips, "I don't have much when it comes to family. Thor invited a bunch of strangers over for the feast. I was one of said strangers and the guy greeted me like family. God of Thunder, Mutant, whatever he is, the world needs more of him if you ask me." Eddie Resilver smiles as he sets out the food. He looks to Ben and nods. "That's...how it is with me too. I d-d-don't have a family...at least not one I ever want to go near again," he shudders. "But Thor took m-m-me in and now I'm not living in a hole in the ground anymore. And I have you g-guys now." Category:Logs Category:Events